The Speedo
by TallulahBelle
Summary: Reylo Fic Prompt: "Rey is a segment producer on a morning TV show and Ben is the sports caster. They're shooting a segment about competitive swimming. As part of the segment, Ben tries on a speedo which leaves little to the imagination Rey forgets to turn off his radio transmitter. Thinking she is only talking to Finn, the camera operator, she comments on Ben's incredible physique.


"The Speedo" by TallulahBelle  
Beta: ARFalcon 

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I'm just playing with a few characters.

***  
Summary:

Reylo Fic Prompt: "Rey is a segment producer on a morning TV show and Ben is the sports caster. They're shooting a segment about competitive swimming. As part of the segment, Ben tries on a speedo which leaves little to the imagination

Rey forgets to turn off his radio transmitter. Thinking she is only talking to Finn, the camera operator, she comments on Ben's incredible physique. Finn is more interested in the swimmer they're interviewing, Olympian Poe Dameron. Ben hears everything."

Dedicated to my Reylos!

"That is some _Prime_ USDA Beef right there…"

Rey could practically hear Finn salivating through her headset, as the crew in front of them were placing mics on their current guests for the upcoming segment.

"I mean, seriously!" Finn commented, contining his worship of Olympian Swimmer, Poe Dameron, who was sitting on a stool, less than 15 feet away. "He's killing me with that outfit, and that ass…"

"Finn, we'll be live in 60 seconds," Rey cut him off good-naturedly. "You can drool latter, and I'll even make sure you get a picture with him, so you can place it on your Alter of Dameron_..."_

"I do _not_ have an alter!"

"Oh really? What do you call that set up in the corner of your apartment? All those candles surrounding his signed poster…"

"Are you two finished? We go live in 30 seconds," interrupted an irritated-sounding, deep voice over the radio.

Rey stiffened as she turned her head back to the stage. She didn't see the owner of the smooth, dark chocolate voice, but she felt it like a shock of electricity along her spine. She seemed to always have that reaction to _his_ voice, and quickly tried to beat it down.

If it wasn't for Paige going on early maternity leave and Rey getting loaded with her fellow Segment Producer's work along with her own, she would be in her office, preparing tomorrow's segments. But, _no_…

She was having to work on a few of the Sports-related segments with_ him_.

"We are going live in 3…2…1…"

Rey and Finn were on point as the theme for _Sunrise_ rolled through the studio, currently decorated with the Olympic and Ralph Lauren Polo Banners.

"Sunrise is happy to welcome back Four-time Gold, Olympian Swimmer, Poe Dameron, with our first look at the uniforms the American Team will be wearing to the Summer Olympics, in less than a month. Welcome back, Poe!" Amylin Holdo, one of Sunrise's esteemed anchors, beamed at the handsome man across from her on the stage.

"Thanks, Amilyn. Happy to be here…"

Rey heard another sigh from Finn drift over the headset. It took everything in her not to laugh at her friend's massive crush. It was kind of endearing to see Finn blush and giggle. It had been awhile since he had dated anyone.

"…The Lauren Team has really taken into consideration what we truly needed while competing, and not just something that looks good."

Rey zoned back into the segment as Poe was explaining about the design, while the first model came out in a one-piece swimsuit.

Fashion wasn't really her thing, but Poe was eloquent and charming as he explained the functionality of the suit. All she saw was red, white, blue, and someone riding a horse with the American flag.

Four more models came out, two men and two women, in various other outfits for the Aquatic Sports Athletes. Rey was about to signal Finn to go in for a more close-up shot, when Poe and Amilyn announced a special guest would be modeling Poe's swimsuit, which he had a hand in designing.

Frowning, Rey quickly flipped through her shorthand notes, and didn't see anything about a special guest. All was forgotten as soon as the "guest" walked on stage.

Rey was speechless.

It was as if all the Master Sculptors of the Renaissance came together, and breathed life into the god who stood not ten away. Ivory muscles flexed in harmony as he moved towards the center of the stage. Dark beauty marks dotted across his perfectly molded chest and back, reaching up towards his face as if the Masters wanted to leave a constellation of their signatures upon their masterpiece- a pagan deity, with lush raven locks of hair that almost reached his shoulders.

_Oh, how Michelangelo must have wept when he put down his hammer. _

She heard a wave of gasps, and a low wolf whistle, through the headset.

Ben Solo, Sunrise's Sportscaster, infamous for his raw commentary and dry wit on all areas of sports (which had left many rethinking their careers on the field) was standing in nothing but a speedo on live television.

"Ben, thank you for being a good sport!" Poe beamed, obviously just as enamored by the physique on display as she was.

Poe moved to stand near Ben, and proceeded to talk about what made his speedo special, all the while lightly touching him on his bare shoulder. Rey could feel herself wanting to do the same. To run her hands over those broad shoulders, and slide them over his defined chest…

A throat cleared over the headset, and Rey jerked her head towards Finn. He was moving closer to the stage. His mouth opened, in the same state of lust she had been seconds ago.

"Finn, if you could please pull back a few steps to get in the entire group?" A voice from the control room requested. "We have enough close-ups on Ben, thank you."

A gaggle of snickering laugher could be heard in the background.

"Thank you for joining us this sunrise, and tune into us tomorrow…"

And just like that, the segment was over. Rey was unsure of what to do next. It's like every rational thought left her, just as Ben Solo's clothes had been left behind in his dressing room.

_Who was she? _

_What was her job?_

_What is air? _

_Was it really important to breathe when a practically naked Adonis stood in front of her? Would he let her lick him along his abs? Maybe nibble on an earlobe or two? Maybe then drop to her knees and let her worship his cock, before she rode it off into the sunset? _

She was stuck in one place, not bothering to hide that she was still ogling Ben, who seemed to be staring back at her with an indiscernible look on his face.

It wasn't until she heard her name being shouted by Finn, that she was brought back to reality.

"Ah, Rey. The headsets and mics are still on," Finn said, looking as if he was trying hard not to burst into laughter.

"Okay?"

A few crew members behind him were bent over laughing. One of them pointed at her, and started laughing harder. She didn't understand what was so funny. She was pretty sure her shirt was on correctly, and she hadn't spilled coffee on herself…so what was so damn funny?

"Rey, _everyone_ heard what you said you wanted to do to Solo…including Solo," Finn explained to her as if she were a five-year-old being told why she couldn't eat glue.

"But I didn't say anything…" she started, but trailed off as she turned her head back to look at the stage area, where Solo and a few others were standing, staring at her with amusement. Solo was standing with his arms crossed, and a raised eyebrow her way. His facial expression was akin to a blank wall.

"Ride me off into the sunset?" Ben asked.

"Um,...I..." was all she could manage by way of an explanation before she took off in a run with her cheeks flaming, heading towards the nearest hiding place.

Rey had locked herself in the office she shared with Paige. It wasn't the perfect hiding spot, as many came by to check on her after the morning fiasco of her verbal diarrhea about lusting after Ben Solo. She didn't bother to answer the door.

Her cellphone had been pinging like mad as well. She finally had to throw it in a drawer on mute. She couldn't face anyone at the moment, or ever again, if the gods would only answer her plea of being transferred to an island in the middle of nowhere.

She was _never_ like this over a man.

Why_ him_?

Why Ben Solo, of the ice-would-never-melt-in-his-mouth, distain for anyone below him type?

The image of all his glory on display felt as if it was tattooed behind her lids. She couldn't seem to shake it, no matter how much she tried to distract herself.

They never got along to begin with, and that would tend to be a natural deterrent for even thinking sexual thoughts about another person...but here she was, reduced to a slobbering sexual slug over a practically naked Ben Solo.

After a few hours of mentally torturing herself, her stomach gave off the SOS signal that it was lunchtime.

Hunger won out over her need to hide.

As she opened her door, she stopped short.

Ben Solo had his hand raised as if he were about to knock on the door.

Rey quickly moved back and slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure.

_Hunger be damned._

A soft knock sounded against the door.

She stood, quiet, hoping _he_ would take the hint, and go away.

Another knock sounded again, but with a little more force.

"Rey, can you open the door?"

"No?"

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, no, I don't want to open the door," she replied, a little firmer.

"Rey, I need you to open the door. We need to talk." Now he sounded more firm, and her body was fighting to respond to the tone of his authority.

_God, his voice was sending a thrill up her spine_.

"Can we not talk?" Rey pleaded, leaving out the "_ever again_," at the last second.

"I think we need to." Irritation starting to make itself known in his voice. "I need you to open this door and let me in, or do I go to HR, and file a complaint for harassment?"

_Oh…shit. _

She hadn't once thought of that during her sequestered time in her office. Could she really get fired for what she said by accident? Men said worse shit all the time, but would Ben let this slide? He was such a hard nose for honesty.

Rey hesitantly opened the door, finding Ben leaning with hands on either side of the doorway, blocking any opening for her to run past him. He was now dressed in his usual black suit trousers and crisp shirt, rolled up to the elbows.

She couldn't help taking a glance at his body as she stood back to let him in the small room. He kept his focus on her as he stepped in and locked the door behind him, coming to stand a foot away.

Rey's neck felt like it was completely bent backwards, as she watched him, watching her. He really was huge.

Ben, as if sensing her discomfort, sat down in the guest chair against the wall, near her desk. He relaxed his arms along the wooden rests, but his body seemed to vibrate with coiled energy ready to break, _or break her_.

In this position they were nearly eye level.

"I, I, I…" she started, but then stopped. She swallowed a few times, trying to moisten her throat enough to speak, but she couldn't say anything, Ben was still looking at her with a stoic expression. He gave her no inkling on what to say. Or how to even apologize. She stood there, almost immobile with fear. Or was it excitement?

She was sure her checks were a brilliant red from full-blown embarrassment.

He only looked away from her eyes, when he saw her twisting her fingers nervously. He tilted his head to the side as if to take a better look at her actions.

Then he truly surprised her by covering her hands with one of his massive ones.

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the contact.

It was like a bolt of lightning ran straight through her. A call of the gods of old, signaling something momentous was about to happen to her. The hairs on her arms stood up, as Ben kept his hand over hers.

There was something absolutely electric about this man, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

He looked up at her, tilting his head the other way, studying her face.

"What are you afraid of?" He murmured.

"Afraid?" She questioned with a slight laugh, making herself look straight at him.

He stood then, coming closer, towering over her again…never once taking his hand off hers.

"You're trembling," He continued, stepping directly into her personal space, making her take a step back against her desk.

"You were afraid I would report you to HR for what you said about me," he whispered.

"I, I, I didn't mean it-"

He cut her off with a shake of his head, as he closed both hands around hers.

"Tell me what you mean, Rey?" His deep voice hit her deep within her belly.

Was it possible to faint from how much his voice and nearness affected her? Her stomach was filled with winged creatures, doing crazy loops, as she felt her knees ready to buckle.

"I, I was surprised." She said, ducking her head. It was too much to keep such intimate contact. "You're so, you're so, so always put together, and I was…surprised."

"Surprised?"

He gently reached up a finger to lift her chin, so she would look at him. "Surprised? That's not a good enough explanation, Rey." His voice was hushed, and his deep brown eyes were demanding everything. His plush lips, felt as if they were drawing nearer to her own. To kiss, to devour, to take her soul…

She was absolutely spellbound.

"I don't know what else to say," she told him honestly, feeling ready to combust from his nearness.

He seemed to search for something in her countenance, but relinquished her a moment later, looking almost disappointed. He moved back into the chair, with his expression closed, unable to give her anything to decipher his mood.

She felt oddly bereft without his touch.

"I'll tell you what you can do to make it up to me," he started conversationally.

Rey's head snapped up, feeling a certain amount of dread.

"What?" Rey responded curtly, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Blackmail? Hmm, Solo?_

"Tit for Tat."

_What the hell? What did he mean by that?_

"I showed you mine, now show me yours…" his voice trailed off as he ran his eyes down her body before they snapped back to hers, with a growing smirk on his lips making sure his request was absolutely clear.

"What?!" she practically screeched at him, feeling as if a bucket of cold water was dropped on her.

He went on like they were having a perfectly normal conversation about the weather. "You got to see all of me, and in return, I get to see you."

"Why?" she sputtered, leaning forward now, practically in his face.

God, this was confusing! _He_ was confusing!

He sat there, like the Cheshire cat, grinning as he relaxed in her chair like he had nothing better to do than to torture her. "It would be the perfect solution to this…situation."

"Are you high?"

"I'm perfectly serious, Rey. It would make us even, and there would be no need for me to talk with HR."

She leaned back against her desk, trying to wrap her head around his logic. It was the last thing she expected him to request of her. She could understand picking up his dry cleaning for a few months, or acting as a PA, but to let him see her naked?

No way!

But…

In a strange way, in an eye-for-an-eye sort of way, it made sense.

"That would be it, right? No finding some other loophole…"

"No other loopholes."

"You promise?" She felt her body start to tremble again.

"I promise," he assured her.

"I guess, if I can leave my bra and panties on?" She asked, feeling nervous.

"Yes."

After a long moment of staring at each other, Ben, sitting nonchalant resting his chin on his palm, looking for all the world like he was bored. Her, with her stomach was in knots, and her skin on fire from nerves, embarrassment, and something else, she nodded her head in acceptance.

Ben immediately sat at attention, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Rey felt shy as she started to tug at the hem of her top. Ben's eyes immediately dropped to her hands, watching her intently.

"Go on, Rey. I want to see you."

"Could y-, could you turn around? I can't do this with you watching me," she whispered.

He looked back up at her with eyebrows raised, but whatever he saw made him agree to her request. He nodded his head once, and quietly moved towards the door, facing away from her.

Rey didn't know if that made things any better.

"Well?" Ben prompted, slightly turning his head, so she could see his profile. "I'm not hearing any movement."

She nearly jumped out of her skin, but then moved into action, and quickly took off her grey top, as she toed off her flats.

_I can do this. I can do this. _

Her trousers came off next, and she was grateful she had on decent underwear, instead of her laundry day ones.

It took her several deep breaths before she felt she felt ready. Clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides.

_I can do this._

Finally, she stepped away from her discarded clothing and moved closer to her desk, reminding herself to stand up straight, and let him think this didn't bother her one bit.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Ben slowly turned in his spot, and leisurely took in her scantily clad body. He inhaled sharply, as he placed his hands in his trouser pockets, rocking back on his heels. His face gave nothing away, but as his eyes travel back up to meet hers, there was a world of emotion in them.

Dark mahogany, almost black with hunger.

He took a step closer, causing her to back up against the desk in fright.

"Easy…I just want to look," he whispered, as if she were a wild animal.

He took another slow step towards her, and then another.

And another.

He came to a stop within touching distance, and Rey felt herself sway slightly towards him, as his body heat and scent surrounded her. It was dizzying, and sent a few butterflies loose in her stomach.

"Beautiful…" he whispered as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

Rey startled at the sight before her.

"Wha-?" she barely got out, before Ben placed his hands on each side of desk, caging her within the circle of his embrace.

He leaned forward, almost touching her stomach with the tip of his nose. She was transfixed at the sight before her…Ben Solo on his knees, like a worshiper at a temple, having an euphoric experience.

"Ben?" she questioned softly, feeling her heart race at his nearness. Her belly churned with so many emotions, as she felt a wetness begin between her legs

He didn't respond, but moved his head lower until his nose was near the apex of her thighs, and took a deep breath.

"You smell so good," he whispered, before he took another deep breath of her.

She didn't know when she started to comb her fingers through his hair, but it was all the permission he seemed to need to place his head against her thigh.

He was so different than the stern man she was used to seeing on a daily basis. He was being so soft with her, and it was making her head spin with how much it was affecting everything she had thought about him. How could this large man, this dominate, infuriating, pig-headed man, be so gentle? And with her?

Who was Ben Solo?

"Your panties are soaked…is this for me?" he asked, raising his darkened eyes to hers, breaking her thoughts. "Is this for me, Rey?"

All she could do was nod yes, feeling her body trembling with what he was making her feel.

His fingers drifted along the fabric of her panties, making their way towards her cunt. He slowly ran one finger down the center, causing her to gasp and jerk.

Ben looked back up at her, and asked, "You'll let me taste you, won't you?"

Another flood of arousal seeped into her already soaked undergarments. He was truly casting a spell over her.

"Tell me I can have a taste."

She couldn't breathe. It was all too much…his scent, his touch, his gentleness, the way he was looking at her as if she were a goddess.

Everything they had been before was gone, and it was only them, in this room, and this moment…

"Please?" He begged, continuing his soft touch against her covered mound. It was clouding all of her senses, and reason.

"I can't think when you do that to me," she gasped.

"Then don't think, _feel_. Let me make you feel good, Rey," his deep voice held a touch of pleading. He seemed just as affected as she was. "Say yes, Rey."

She nodded her head in her acceptance of this sensual dance, and was quickly rewarded with his full smile. Making his whole appearance look younger, and more handsome.

He gently moved her towards her chair, placing her to his liking while still on his knees. Her breaths were coming faster, as she watched, and dear god, _felt_, his warm hands move up her calves to trace over her knees.

She must have made a sound as he whispered, "easy," while he continued to slide his hands to her thighs.

His eyes, watched his hands, giving her free reign to watch him in return. His face was a mixture of concentration and curiosity, but when he looked up at her, she saw naked hunger.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he spread her thighs apart, and slowly leaned forward.

She jumped when she felt his nose press into her, deeply inhaling her scent. Her hands immediately latched onto the top of his head to ground herself, slightly tugging at his thick, soft locks.

Ben nuzzled against the soaked cloth a few times, before firmly removing her panties. She didn't quite see where they went, but in her lust-filled haze, she thought they made their way into one of his trouser pockets.

She squirmed when Ben went still, staring at her uncovered body. It felt too intimate, and tried to cover herself with one of her hands. He grabbed it immediately to stop her. His eyes found hers, and they were nearly black with hunger

"Don't," he breathed harshly.

"But-" she started, as he shook his head, and moved her clasped hand to his shoulder.

"Don't hide yourself," he explained, as he lowered his head once more towards her center, while placing his hands under her ass. "I want to see you."

The moment his lips touched her, she nearly arched off the chair in pleasure. Ben quickly maneuvers his hands to get a better grip on her body to hold her in place.

"Oh dear, _God_!" She exclaimed in a half shout, half moan as he moved to suck greedily at her swollen little bud. It was almost too much sensation, but he kept demanding she take each kiss, each swipe of his tongue against her opening.

She could feel his eyes on her through it all. His hands moving her body for better access, a leg over his shoulder. The other, at her opening, rubbing in tandem with his tongue.

When he inserted one finger, she gasped, clamping down hard with her inner muscles.

"More," she begged, trying to chase the release she felt was close.

He added another finger, and started a push-pull motion that had her seeing stars. She was so close…so close!

Ben seemed to know instinctively what she needed, and twisted his digits inside her, hitting spots as his mouth doubled down on her bud, sucking, licking, making her moan louder, and more frequently. She was oblivious to anything else.

With another push, Rey hit her orgasm with a ferocious speed, plastering herself against Ben's mouth, with a long moan of pure bliss.

It was a long time before she could open her eyes and regain a normal breath. She felt boneless. She found herself in a very different position from before. She was laying on top of Ben's body on the floor, with her head tucked under his chin. His hands were holding her carefully, occasionally trailing his fingers down her spine, in a caring caress.

She raised her head to look at him. He placed a hand on this side of her face, as he looked intently into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so…" she told him, not quite back to herself. Her body was still throbbing.

He softly pushed back the loose strand of her hair from her face, and simply held her, looking into her eyes, as if searching for something.

"You sure?"

"Yes…but- how did we get here?"

He smiled at that, raising his lips to meet hers in a quick kiss. She allowed it, and was even startled by how soft it was. Making her feel cherished.

He didn't linger, but pulled back. Letting his head fall back to the floor with a thud.

"What is-" she started to question, uncertain if she did something wrong during their brief kiss, until she moved slightly and felt his very hard cock.

He winced, and started to roll her off, so that they were facing each other on their sides.

"I'm sorry! You must be so uncomfortable!"

"It's okay. This was about tasting you."

"But-"

Ben closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers. "I'm okay, Rey. Just give me a moment."

She thought since they were basically giving "tit or tat," maybe she should give him a release? A "suck for a suck?" Or whatever one could call it.

"I can hear you over-thinking, and I thank you. But any more of this, and neither one of us will be leaving this office any time soon. Not to mention, cause one hell of a HR problem," he told her, as he stood them up, handing Rey her clothes.

Rey felt oddly rejected by how fast his emotions changed. She was sure she had some sort of whiplash from seeing his desire and need, to a complete void of anything emotional within a matter of seconds.

She turned away from him, as she quickly dressed, feeling exposed, knowing he was watching her.

When she finished, she couldn't look at him, feeling embarrassed that she had let things go so far with him. She felt almost used.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, when she felt his heat right behind her, as his hands came up to grip her biceps.

"Relax. I can still hear you thinking, and you couldn't be more wrong," he whispered next to her ear, as he lazily ran his hands up and down her arms. "You have nothing to feel ashamed about, Rey. This wasn't some sort of revenge. I sincerely wanted to taste you, and make you come."

She didn't quite know what to say. Wasn't this meeting about getting even for her words spoken earlier about his body? Didn't he hate her for reducing him to a piece of meat?

"I thought you hated me. I thought this was to humiliate me for what I said."

His hands stopped rubbing, as he leaned his head down towards her shoulder, taking in another whiff of her scent.

"No…_no_," he said.

"Then what?" she demanded, as she turned around to face him. She felt tears starting in her eyes, angry with whatever game he was playing.

His hands hovered by her face, as if unsure of where to touch. She could see he was warring with himself about touching her, and watched as he seemed to make up his mind.

He wrapped one around her back and brought her up against him.

"To see if you meant what you said. Did you see _me_? Or was I just something to ogle at?"

She could hear a tinge of what sounded like insecurity. This man had seemed to fit a box she had labeled as "typical asshole" when she first met him. He was an Alpha Male, who demanded perfection on the job. She had seen many people cry from his comments, and she's seen him full-out snub people when they tried to talk to him.

She had felt he had looked down on her several times, for her clothes, and her job status. Her choices of friends (Finn), how she took her coffee, her lack of artifice, and the list went on...

Now, in this light, seeing him almost human, seeing him needing approval from her, made her think differently of him. Maybe he wasn't as aloof as he presented himself. Maybe he was just shy.

"Say something," he implored, looking desperate.

"I'm sorry," she started, and saw his face start to close to her. "I'm sorry, I said those things about you. They were completely crass."

His face fell, and she could see him grinding his teeth in order to hold back an emotion. It broke her heart to know she made him feel like this.

Cupping his cheek with one of her hands brought his attention back to her, with a hopeful look.

"But I truly meant them."

A smirk appeared on the corner of his lips, as his large frame relaxed. He raised his other hand and place it on her cheek, in a mirrored pose to hers.

"I was hoping there was some truth to them." His deep voice sent more tingles down her spine. "I was hoping you saw something of me that pleased you."

"Really?" She asked, confused.

"Really," he confirmed. "I wanted you to think something of me other than hating my guts."

"Well, you don't make it easy to like you," she quipped, but he just laughed and brought her closer for a hug.

_God, this feels nice._

"I know. I'm not a patient man when it comes to fools."

"So, you're not mad at me? Were you really going to report me to HR?" She asked, leaning back to look at his face.

He had a charming dimple appear as he grinned down at her, adding to his looks. She really needed to spend more time with this dimple.

"No. I used that to get you to open the door."

She softly punched him in the side, and he let out a laugh, lighting up his whole face. Rey was pretty sure she was starting to get wet again. He really was a handsome man.

"You really wanted me to like you?"

"I was hoping more than "liking."

"More?"

"Yeah, more," he said, rubbing his nose against hers. The move made her look again to his soft lips, wanting more from that department against her skin.

"Rey?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you," he said.

He made good on his statement, pulling her through another path of desire which set off more moans of pleasure from them both.

They slowed down about the same time, in sync with each other's body language.

Ben gave her another last peck on the lips, before leaning his head back to look down at her, still in his arms.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

She blew out a breath, and shrugged nonchalantly. "Hmm, it looks like I have to make something up to someone. He gave me a lot of himself today, and I should really make it up to him. You know, tit for tat. So, I was planning to worship his cock, and then ride him off into the sunset."


End file.
